Laura Bow 25: The Dagger of Amon Ra with me
by Weskerama
Summary: reuploaded for certain reasons, also this will be updated more often


(First off, I'm going to say this has to do with the story of a Sierra game called Laura Bow 2: the Dagger of Amon Ra, BUT, I, as a fan of the game, have put myself in the story, as you're about to read, so this is NOT going to be the game COMPLETELY, but it is also made as a walk through too. So it's a generally a story with me and Laura going around the museum and try to solve the murders before we become one of the museum our selves and also tells how the game went. ALSO parts may be different from some people have played, that's because i'm following a youtube person named hercrabbiness, search for her videos, and enjoy them. and thanks for reading this much.)

**Laura Bow 2: The Dagger of Amon Ra (by Weskerama)**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning of something unexpected**

I was excited when me and my Dad were invited to the Leyendecker museum. The Leyendecker museum just finished and is being celebrated by some adults, I'm pretty much the only one there whose gonna be a kid. This is what I was waiting for, but if only the events that occurred there didn't happen. Right now, me and my dad are taking a cab to the museum, its 6:32 right now and the sun is almost about to rest under the earth. When me and my Dad are bored, we tell each other riddles, mostly my dad tells me and I answer them. Dad usually has new ones every time we do this.

Dad: What is a room that you leave, but cannot enter?

I thought so hard about this, almost felt like an hour has passed, it was so hard, I started doubting so I gave up.

Dad: It's a womb

I awed so long the cab driver told me to be more quiet, I ignored it and he didn't care.

Dad: Now, what is a room where you can enter but cannot leave?

I remembered about vampires and their coffins.

Me: A coffin?

Dad: Close but not the answer, I'll give you a hint, it has to do with what the Leyendecker Museum has.

The only things I remembered being told about the museum is that it has dinosaurs and Egyptians artifacts.

**! **

(note: this '**!**' is used whenever my character figures out a puzzle, a '**?**' will be used whenever something he is thinking about is important, and a '**?!**' means something is wrong, meaning something or someone in the room has something important, and a '**!?'** indicates he found a body, meaning a dead person)

that's it! I got it.

Me: A tomb.

Dad: Good job, my son, oh would you look there, it's the museum right now.

The cab slowly stopped right in front of the museum, it's smaller than I imagined, but I can't complain, it was just made not too long ago.

We exited the cab, and the cab drove off sort of fast, like he was glad to get rid of us. I pondered this as we walked to the steps, and my Dad happens to stop right at the first step and looked at his left, I looked at him and then at the person he was staring at, it was a red head lady with a light aqua dress, the dress probably had sparkles too, but not too sure. She walked up to us and greeted my dad.  
Stranger: Hello, mister, my name is Laura Bow

Dad: Pleased to meet you, I'm *name not showing*

Laura: Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, and who is this?

Me: I'm *name not showing*

Laura: What a wonderful name, I hope tonight will be great.

Me: Excuse me, but, what are you here for?

Laura: I'm a reporter for a news crew.

Wow I haven't thought of a lady being a reporter, guess it was one of those things that haven't crossed my mind.

Dad: What are you going to report about?

Laura: I'm writing a story about the new Egyptian exhibition here.

Dad: Then I hope it'll be wonderful.

Laura: I hope so too, it's my first day on the job.

With that chat finished, Me, My Dad, and Laura Bow walked up to the entrance to the Leyendecker Museum, not knowing of what secrets are lurking in exhibit.

**Chapter 2**

**I'll take a stab at it.**

I gazed at the entrance room of the Museum, IT WAS HUGE! In the middle there's a huge Egyptian head looking up at the ceiling, kind of cool then kind of scary. Other than that there were dozens of people here, all in tuxedos and dresses. I looked around the place and saw that there are tables stacked with food and drinks, too bad that they're mostly stuff that I can't handle. There was 2 places that I could go to from there, the gift shop, or the corridor that are near the back of the huge room. There was a few people who were more interesting than most of the people here, there was a blond, a nerdy guy who seems to has a lisp, I mean that you talkth like thith.

My Dad said who the people were before we went in the cab to the Museum, the Blonde's name is Yvette, not really a nice person, she also likes to cheat, whatever that means. There's a weird bald guy, his name, according to my Dad, is Ziggy. He's some kind a thief that my Dad said, but I can't remember. There is a tall gentleman who is probably the tallest one in the Museum, alive that is, anyways, my Dad said his name is Dr. Pippin Carter. The nerdy guy whom I mentioned before, his name is Ramses Najeer. There is a man next to him, slightly fat, like me. His name is Dr. Anrchibld Carrrington. The sad thing is, this was only one group of the people here, but I'll say who else is in here. Starting off, there's a big man, my Dad said his name is hard to say so he callshim Tut. A red haired man named Ryan O'Riley. Ryan looks like he is part of the police or something, though his presence gives me the creeps. An old, but very rich looking woman, her name is ... actually I don't remember, but due to her look, I'll call her the Countess. Another woman, who is younger but creepier, named Olympia Myklos, my Dad said she has a very 'uncommon' view of things.

Everyone seems to be chatting in groups of 3 or more, Laura Bow seems to be talking in one of them. Since there wasn't anything to do, I looked around some more until I noticed something, one, I can't find my dad anywhere, and second, I noticed that I haven't went to the gift shop yet. I thought where my dad could be, and I think he was into the gift shop, so I walked into the gift shop. The gift shop was little bit boring than I though it would be, because most of what I was seeing was daggers, all looking like the same. I walked up to one of them and saw that the daggers here are actually replicas of an artifact called the Dagger of Amon Ra. Sadly I couldn't find my dad there so I went back. I saw Laura Bow, eavesdropping on a group, though it doesnt look like she is doing good at it, I thought she was a reporter, not a clueless detective. I remember the door behind the big head in the room, and I think my Dad could be there. As I went through, I was in a room with few skeletons of prehistoric animals, one of the is the Mastodon, which is the biggest in the room. It's trunks are so big, I wonder if it could carry a person.

**?**

I searched around the room and still have not seen any trace of my dad, but there are now two other rooms to go to. I went in to the one at the right. The room was full of pictures and such, but before I got a closer look on them, I see a tall military man, who is quite scary, but his presence isn't so scary, it's more like he is a bit naive. But his voice wasn't

Military Man: Achtung! Tourists are not allowed in zis room at zis time! You are disturbing ze paintings! Raus! Leaf now! Mach schnell!

Without saying a thing, I left. Seeing now there's only one room I haven't been to yet, I went there. The room has lifelike models of dinosaurs, one is a Pterodactyl, being hanged by a few strings. I wonder what would happen if one or more of those were cut. I hope no one will be under it when it happens.

**?**

Other then the Pterodactyl, there was two more doors, one straight from the one I came from, and one right to the right of it. I went to the one at the right. Now this room had more dinosaurs, and one of them was the Tyranosaurous Rex, or just T-Rex. There is a small table to the right, the table has a dinosaur bone on it and a text under that says PLEASE TOUCH, I rather not right now. Going back, and went to the door that is now on my right, I see my self in a hallway full of armor. Full body sets of armor, even one was for a dog, how adorable. I see a big tapestry near the armored dog. It looks nice and old, I don't think this could be used for anything, unless for a hiding spot

**?**

I look back at the dog, still interested by it, and see that there's a door over there, I went in. Wow this place is.... just wow, there are a whole lot of heads on the walls, and the walls are like a huge map of the world. Each head is, I think, placed randomly or specificly. Either way all the heads look REALLY creepy. On the upper left of the big map, where North East Asia is, there are no heads placed there. Maybe there will be more heads placed on that portion.

**?**

Being too freaked out by the heads, I walk out in a scared out way. Back in the hallway I remember that I didn't search that very well in the room with the T-Rex, and I really want to get from that Head room as soon as possible, so I started going back to the T-Rex room. Back in the T-Rex room, I get a closer look on the T-Rex and noticed a sign at the right of the T-Rex, it says PUSS BUTTON TO HEAR REX SPEAK. I pushed it, all of a sudden Rex's mouth opened and he roared, sort of giving my ears an ache. After that earaching roar, Rex began to speak.

Rex: Welcome to the Leyendecker Museum Dinosaur Display. My Name is Rex, and i'll like to tell you about myself. I'm a type of dinosaur known as Tyrannosaurous Rex, which means, "King of the Tyrant Lizards."

I heard a door open, and Laura came out from outside, I walked up to her...


End file.
